Lullaby
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: /If—don't you dare to go away, sissie…/Karena, sesungguhnya hanya dirimu yang paling berharga. Jangan pernah kau pergi, dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini, adikku./TakiSuzu family. Mulchap. Update soon. Warning inside. RnR? : Horray  I'm back   0


**Lullaby**

[_If—don't you dare to go away, sissie…_]

**.:**_First: Taki Natsuhiko_**:.**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke

© Ginger

**Warnings: **OOC. Abal. Gaje. _Angst _gagal. Alternate timeline.

Flames: Login and Logic, please :)

_Italic: Character's mind and flashback

* * *

_

[30-12-20xx. 19.45—_Taki Natsuhiko's Side_]

Cuaca di distrik Deimon malam ini tak berbeda dengan malam-malam lainnya. Tak ada perubahan suhu udara yang drastis maupun tanda-tanda kedatangan angin selatan yang menandakan datangnya musim semi. Ya, awan gelap yang diperkirakan akan menggantung di langit malam sirna, tergantikan oleh jutaan untaian gemerlap konstelasi bintang. Bahkan butiran salju juga tidak turun—hanya langit cerah bertabur sinar perak keemasan dari bintang.

Malam ini, cuaca diluar dugaan para ahli meteorologi dan geofisika: cerah.

Tetapi sebagaimanapun cerahnya malam ini atau malam-malam selanjutnya, tak mengubah atmosfir dalam ruangan sempit berbau _antiseptic _ini. Kamar pasien nomor 235 di Rumah Sakit Oka, suasana sama muramnya dengan badai salju.

Terdapat satu buah kasur pasien disana. Tirai berwarna hijau limau mengelilingi kasur itu, menyembunyikan identitas seseorang yang terkapar disana. Di samping kasur itu, terdapat beberapa peralatan medis—yang orang idiot saja tahu, jika ada peralatan itu disamping kasur seorang pasien, berarti penyakitnya parah.

Dan, ya. Seorang idiot itu duduk di sofa khusus pembesuk. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna pirang kinclong tertunduk, menghadap ke arah sepatu kets bututnya. Dari pelipisnya, terlihat kilauan samar-samar yang diakibatkan oleh keringat. Jari-jari pemuda itu terikat membentuk anyaman.

Taki Natsuhiko, pemuda itu. Ia duduk, termenung. Matanya tak pernah berani menatap kardiograf yang bergerak menampakkan grafik pergerakan detak jatung dari seseorang yang tergeletak lemah di kasur pasien. Saking ketakutannya, detak jantung dari pemuda berambut pirang itu terdengar, melompat-lompat dari balik kemeja biru garis-garisnya.

_Tiit tiit tiit… _

Suara kardiograf memenuhi ruangan hening itu, memekakkan pendengaran Natsuhiko dan membuat jiwa pemuda ini tertekan. Jujur saja, suara itu sangat mengganggu—membuatnya frustasi dan ketakutan.

Tak pernah—dalam 24 tahun hidup pemuda itu, ia dilanda ketakutan dan rasa cemas sebesar ini. Bahkan ketika ia diprediksi tidak di terima di tim kecil di California, ia tidak dilanda ketakutan dan rasa cemas sebesar dan sekalut ini. Tidak pernah.

"Permisi, Taki-sama kah?" suara lembut seorang perawat muda masuk ke dalam organ pendengarannya, membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"I-iya, Suster. Ada apa?" Taki mengiyakan pertanyaan Suster muda itu. Suaranya getir—sarat akan keputus asaan dan ke-frustasian. Suster itu pun pada mulanya terkejut melihat wajah kuyu Taki, tapi ketika menyadari tekanan batin yang di rasakan pemuda itu, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya Anda butuh secangkir kopi, Taki-sama. Akan saya ambilkan selagi Anda di ruang Dokter." Ujar Suster itu lembut, menepuk pundak Natsuhiko pelan. Natsuhiko hanya mengangguk lemah, berdiri dengan canggung kemudian melangkah keluar ruang rawat inap dengan langkah gontai.

_Semoga saja, semoga saja tidak apa-apa…_

_

* * *

_

© Ginger

* * *

Ini dia. Natsuhiko menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu berpapan nama. Sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih tulang itu, Natsuhiko membuang nafas—perlahan, dari mulutnya. Dalam satu hembusan nafas tadi, ia membuang segalanya—_anxiety, _frustasi dan ketakutan—serta membangun sebuah puing asa, berharap segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja seperti dalam _fairy tale. _

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Ketukan itu pelan, namun bagi Natsuhiko, suara ketukan pintu itu bagai palu. Dan, keheningan sejenak setelah ketukan itu terdengar, nafasnya tercekat. Ternyata menunggu jawaban dari balik pintu itu rasanya begitu… menegangkan.

"Masuk." Akhirnya, suara berat seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan telah berumur paruh baya terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut. Perlahan, dengan jari-jari panjangnya Natsuhiko membuka kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya.

_Cklek. _

_Voila. _Di balik pintu itu terlihat sosok pria kurus paruh baya bersuara berat tadi. Pria itu, dr. Miyake Katsuhiro. Dokter ahli bidang onkologi—bidang kanker. Rambutnya yang putih keperakan mulai menipis, terlihat dari dahinya yang terlihat lebih lebar dari ukuran biasa.

"Wah, selamat malam Taki-sama." Sapa Miyake-_sensei _ceria begitu bola mata abu-abu cerahnya berpapasan dengan mata cokelat Natsuhiko. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Dengan isyarat tangan, dokter itu mempersilakan Natsuhiko duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia di depan mejanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda bermata cokelat itu duduk, mengenakkan dirinya di kursi empuk itu.

"Ehm—ya. Kurasa berbasa-basi juga tidak ada gunanya, Taki-sama. Kurasa Anda juga tahu alasanku mengapa aku memanggil Anda kemari." Ujarnya pelan, namun yakin. Miyake-_sensei _menatap tajam mata Natsuhiko, menandakan pembicaraan beberapa menit kedepan akan menjadi sebuah pembicaraan yang berat. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk mantap, membalas tatapan Miyake-_sensei _dengan sorot mata yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Katakan saja, _Sensei. _Apapun hasilnya, saya sudah siap…" bisik Natsuhiko pelan—meskipun bergetar, tetap terdengar yakin. Mendengar pekataan pemuda didepannya, dokter Miyake tersenyum samar dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ini tentang hasil visum Nona Taki beberapa jam yang lalu—dan hasilnya… negatif." Miyake-_sensei _berujar pelan, merendahkan suaranya serendah mungkin. Natsuhiko, yang notabene agak sulit mencerna perkataan orang, hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Negati—"

"Dalam arti yang jelek." Potong Miyake-_sensei _begitu pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin menanyakan arti 'negatif' yang sebenarnya dari pernyataan dokter paruh baya tersebut. Ketika pernyataan lugas dokter itu menghantam telinganya, Natsuhiko menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Maaf, tapi leukemia Nona Taki kembali lagi. Dia tidak bisa dibawa pulang setelah dia sadar nanti." Bisik Miyake-_sensei, _menatap Natsuhiko dengan sorot mata prihatin. Pemuda itu lantas mengangguk-angguk mengerti begitu pernyataan dokter itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apakah masih ada kemungkinan untuk selamat, Dok? Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya?" Natsuhiko melemparkan pertanyaan pada dokter itu. Suaranya bergetar—oleh kesedihan kepedihan. Segera setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak yakin. Jumlah eritrosit-nya menurun drastis sejak visum bulan kemarin. Sel kanker-nya juga telah berkembang biak dengan sangat cepat. Kemungkinan bertahan sangat kecil sekali untuknya." Jabar Miyake-_sensei _lambat-lambat. Alis keperakannya mengerut, sorot matanya berubah prihatin saat melihat ekspresi Natsuhiko—yang terlihat sangat berat menerima semuanya.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa? Bagaimana dengan kemo?" Natsuhiko ngotot. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan orang yang berharga baginya terkapar lemah—tinggal menunggu maut—begitu saja. Tidak mungkin.

"Tidak akan ada bedanya, Taki-sama. Penyakit Nona Taki terlalu parah—bahkan sebuah keajaiban karena dia bisa bertahan selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Ini sudah saatnya, Taki-sama. Sudah saatnya dia menyerah—dia telah berjuang terlalu lama." Bisik dokter itu. Natsuhiko, kemudian membuang nafas berat lagi. Ia manggut-manggut seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kearah sepatu kets bututnya.

Hening. Baik Natsuhiko maupun Dokter Miyake tidak ada yang berusaha memecahkannya. Dokter Miyake tahu betul kesedihan dan _shock _yang menimpa pemuda itu. Sebuah tekanan tersendiri menghampiri dokter berusia enam-puluhan itu. Menjadi dokter di bidang onkologi memang memberi tekanan batin tersendiri. Tentu tidak ada yang mau mendengar berita tentang keluarga kesayangannya yang semengenaskan ini. Dan ia harus mengatakannya—mau tidak mau.

"Ehm—kalau Anda meminta saran dari saya, Tuan Taki, berikanlah waktu yang berharga bagi nona muda itu. Buatlah dia melupakan sakit yang dia rasakan selama ini. Waktunya tidak lama lagi…" bisik Dokter Miyake pelan, memecah hening yang menyelimuti ruangan ini. Seketika itu juga, leher Natsuhiko yang sedari tadi tertarik kebawah langsung tertarik kearah Dokter.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Natsuhiko akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya—mengiyakan pendapat dokter paruh baya itu.

"Anda benar, Dok. Kurasa dia memang membutuhkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuknya—untuk kami." Desahnya pasrah, disusul anggukan anggun dari Dokter Miyake Katsuhiro.

* * *

© Ginger

* * *

Saat Natsuhiko menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Dokter Miyake, dapat ia rasakan rasa ngilu yang luar biasa yang menekan batinnya—tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa _shock _dan tertekan ketika mengetahui anggota keluarga yang kita sayangi mengidap kanker?

Perlahan, Natsuhiko melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruang dokter. Dapat ia dengar suara langkah kakinya yang menggema sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang dindingnya bercat hijau pupus. Ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana—ia tak mau kembali ke ruang rawat inap adiknya. Ia tak tega melihat adik kesayangannya itu di kekang. Ia juga tak mau melihat adik tercintanya yang sedang tergeletak lemas, menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

Ia tidak pernah tega. Tidak pernah.

Maka dari itu, Natsuhiko menyeret kakinya menjauh dari ruangan Suzuna—mencari tempat _refreshing _yang dapat menyegarkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia butuh pencerahan. Sangat butuh. Dan, ternyata memang tidak sulit menemukan tempat semacam itu di rumah sakit ini. Ya, dia menemukan sebuah bangku panjang putih di sebuah koridor sepi. Di samping bangku panjang itu, terpatri sebuah mesin minum otomatis—yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

Segera saja Natsuhiko menghampiri bangku panjang itu dan mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Nafas berat dalam jumlah banyak terbuang ketika ia berhasil duduk di bangku tersebut. Dan, ia terdiam. Mata cokelatnya mengawasi ke kehampaan, memandang kosong tanpa arti.

Hening merayapinya. Jam besuk sebentar lagi akan berakhir—maka dari itu, para pembesuk sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Membiarkan para pasien beristirahat untuk mengembalikan tenaganya. Tapi Natsuhiko tidak akan pulang. Keluarga pasien memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri. Ia tidak akan pulang ke rumah sebelum adiknya bangun dari koma.

"Huuuft…" kembali, Natsuhiko membuang nafas berat. Mata coklatnya tidak lagi mengawasi ke kehampaan dengan pandangan kosong. Kini ia berusaha mencari sekeping koin seratus yen untuk menebus satu kaleng minuman hangat. Ia merogoh saku celana jins kusutnya, dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang seribu yen dan tiga buah koin seratus yen.

Ia lalu mengambil satu keping uang seratus yen, dan memasukkan sisanya kedalam saku jins-nya lagi. Kemudian, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memasukkan koin kecil itu kedalam mesin otomatis. Dengan cekatan, ia menekan salah satu tombol yang berpendar oranye. Minuman pilihannya adalah kopi pahit.

_Klontang! _Suara kaleng jatuh dari mesin otomatis membahana, memenuhi seluruh koridor yang sepi. Jari-jarinya mengambil kaleng tersebut, kemudian membukanya. Seketika itu juga, aroma kopi yang kental menguar, menyita stress yang menggerayangi fisik dan batin pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu.

Bibirnya kemudian menyesap kopi hangat itu—menghangatkan raganya. Rasa kopi yang pahit dan menyenangkan seketika memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Semua terjadi begitu cepat—dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Suzuna, adiknya. Setidaknya saat ia berada di Amerika, keluarganya tidak memberitahunya.

Pikirannya kalut—terbawa ke masa lalu.

* * *

**Flashback**

'_Natsuhiko! Cepatlah pulang! Adikmu… adikmu…'ibunya panik. Tidak biasanya ibunya meneleponnya—dalam keadaan sepanik ini. Biasanya, ibunya menelponnya dengan nada ceria ala _hippies. _Tapi kali ini, dia terdengar begitu ketakutan._

"_Ahaha~ Ada apa, _my mother_? Apa yang terjadi dengan _my sissie_?" Natsuhiko menimpali, mencoba tidak terbawa suasana. Tapi sepertinya pembawaannya yang ceria tidak mengubah suasana di balik telepon genggamnya. Terjadi sesuatu dengan keluarganya yang berada nun jauh di Jepang._

'_Cepatlah pulang, nak! Kumohon. Adikmu… dia… dia… muntah darah.' Kalimat dari ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan menohok jantungnya. Adiknya? Suzuna kesayangannya? Otak Natsuhiko seolah terhenti. Dengan gemetar, ia menekan tombol '_end call' _yang ada di pojokan. _

_

* * *

_

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan memori menyakitkan itu. Kenapa hanya _ia _yang tidak tahu kalau adiknya mengidap kanker darah putih? Sejak kapan ia mengidap penyakit itu? Mengapa keluarganya mengabaikannya? Mengapa ia tidak pernah tahu? Mengapa baru sepuluh bulan yang lalu ia tahu tentang penyakit adiknya? Mengapa ia tidak pernah tahu kalau adiknya telah selamat berkali-kali dari maut?

Memikirkan hal itu, hatinya kembali terserang oleh ngilu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian meremukkan kaleng kopinya yang isinya telah tandas.

_Atau mungkin aku yang kurang perhatian? _Batinnya, kembali memandang ke kehampaan. Mungkin. Samar-samar, ia ingat saat Suzuna sakit demam. Ibunya membawa Suzuna beserta dirinya ke dokter. Saat ibunya tahu penyakit yang di derita Suzuna, beliau menangis dan mendekap Suzuna yang asyik menjilati permen lollipop dengan wajah polos. Ia ingat.

Ia juga ingat, ketika Suzuna berumur delapan tahun, dia masuk rumah sakit. Dia di opnam selama beberapa hari. Tapi ia tidak tahu—tidak pernah mencari tahu apa penyakit yang membuat Suzuna terkapar di rumah sakit selama berhari-hari.

Pikirannya juga menemukan memori ketika ia mendapati Suzuna sedang di kamar mandi—menghapus aliran darah yang mengucur dari sudut mulutnya. Saat ditanya, Suzuna hanya tersenyum dan menjawab kalau giginya tanggal.

Ia menemukan lagi memori yang telah lama terpendam, ketika ia menyadari rambut _dark-blue _Suzuna tidak lagi setebal dan secemerlang dulu. Ia juga ingat rambut Suzuna sering rontok. Suzuna sering kesakitan ketika terlalu lama di bawah sinar matahari. Suzuna sering merasa letih. Suzuna selalu meminum obat-obat aneh. Suzuna sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Suzuna sering terlihat pucat…

"Bodohnya aku!" umpat Natsuhiko, menyadari kebodohannya selama ini. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari _semuanya_? Tentu saja penyakit seberat leukemia bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah diucapkan. Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia sadar. Suzuna, selama 13 tahun hidupnya, mengidap penyakit mematikan. Bagaimana bisa, selama 13 tahun itu, ia buta?

Dan, tiba-tiba saja Natsuhiko merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri.

_Kakak macam apa aku ini?

* * *

_

© Ginger

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai, Natsuhiko menyeret kakinya kembali ke ruang rawat inap Suzuna. Niatnya untuk sejenak menenangkan pikiran malah membuatnya tambah kalut—dan juga merasa begitu bersalah. Di saat adiknya berjuang melawan kanker itu, mengapa ia malah memikirkan karier _American Football_-nya? Mengapa ia bisa menjadi se-egois ini dan mengabaikan adik kecilnya?

Kakinya berhenti ketika tiba di depan pintu rawat inap Suzuna. Dengan satu hentakan, ia membuka pintu geser itu.

"Tuan Taki! Anda sudah saya cari kemana-mana. Untung Anda sudah kembali." Begitu pintu itu dibuka, muncul Suster muda tadi—yang memanggil Natsuhiko ke ruangan dr. Miyake. Natsuhiko hanya bisa memasang cengir kuda, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya. Maaf telah membuatmu mencariku, Suster." Jawab Natsuhiko tenang—ia sendiri terkejut mengapa ia bisa menjawab Suster itu dengan nada yang seperti itu. Suster itu menggeleng penuh semangat, kemudian menarik lengan Natsuhiko.

"Sebaiknya Anda menemui gadis manis ini, Taki-sama." Ujarnya ceria, menarik lengan Natsuhiko kearah kasur Suzuna. Suster itu kemudian menyibakkan tirai hijau limau itu dan tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

"Selamat malam Nona Taki. Sudah kubawakan kakak Anda." Suster itu memajang senyum berseri-seri pada pasien itu—yang tergeletak di kasur pasien selama dua hari. Wajah manis gadis itu tersenyum manis ketika retinanya menangkap bayangan kakaknya.

"Terimakasih, Suster." Suaranya lirih, berterimakasih pada Suster muda itu. Suster tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, dengan begini, tugasku selesai! Silakan bercakap-cakap, Tuan Taki. Tapi jangan membuat nona manis ini kecapekan! Oh—kopi Anda saya letakkan di bufet. Sudah agak dingin, sih. Selamat malam." Cerocos Suster itu ceria, kemudian melengang pergi.

"Selamat malam juga, Suster." Jawab Natsuhiko pelan. Ketika ia tahu Suster itu sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua, Natsuhiko menolehkan lehernya pada sosok adiknya—yang tegeletak lemah. Mata biru gelapnya masih secantik yang ia ingat. Tetapi ia sudah tak lagi melihat rambut berkilauan Suzuna—sudah rontok akibat penyakitnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, _my sissie_?" Tanya Natsuhiko lemah, membelai pelan kepala adiknya yang tidak sama sekali tidak ditumbuhi rambut. Bibir pucat Suzuna melengkung keatas—tersenyum lemah.

"Mmm… menyenangkan?" jawabnya lirih. Suaranya tidak seperti biasa. Tidak seceria ketika dia berdiri di samping lapangan _football_, meneriakkan yel-yel SMU Deimon. Saat itu, penyakit seperti ini masih belum ganas mengambil alih tubuhnya. Bibir Natsuhiko juga terangkat keatas, membentuk senyuman getir.

"Kenapa harus 'menyenangkan'? Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa luar biasa, huh?" Natsuhiko kembali bertanya. Sorot matanya melembut ketika menatap mata biru gelap Suzuna yang berkilauan—memandangnya penuh heran.

"Mengapa harus luar biasa?" tanyanya, memandang penuh tanya pada mata cokelat kakaknya—yang tak seperti biasa. Natsuhiko tertawa pelan, kemudian menatap mata Suzuna lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja, karena kau bisa melihat kakakmu yang tampan ini, _my sister_~ Ahahaha~" kemudian sebuah bogem mendarat dengan mulus di dahi pemuda narsis ini.

"Narsis! Tidak mungkin aku akan bahagia hanya dengan melihat wajahmu yang kusut itu, kak. Tidak mungkin…" desis Suzuna sadis, memandang Natsuhiko dengan tatapan skeptis. Mata birunya yang cemerlang terlihat seperti sedang menyeleksi Natsuhiko—menatapnya sadis dari ubun-ubun hingga ke tumit. Natsuhiko—yang kini sibuk meredam rasa perih di dahinya menyadari tatapan mata adiknya yang perih tanpa ampun itu, tiba-tiba memasang wajah melas yang jenaka.

"Hiks. Kau jahat sekali pada kakakmu ini, _my sister. _Kalau Sena saja kau pasti akan jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan." Cibir Natsuhiko pelan, memonyongkan bibirnya dan menangis komikal. Mendengar perkataan kakak satu-satunya ini, pipi Suzuna terasa panas.

"B-bagaimana kakak bisa tahu?" Suzuna terbata. Di pipinya yang sepucat bulan terlihat guratan berwarna merah muda. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Suzuna adalah senyum hambar di wajah Natsuhiko.

"Aku kan kakakmu." Jawabnya singkat—menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pundak kurus

Suzuna. Piyama pasiennya kebesaran—saking kurusnya Suzuna. Natsuhiko tersenyum miris melihat kenyataan itu.

"—Nah, mungkin kau lapar sekali. Habis, kau sudah dua hari tidak makan, kan?" Natsuhiko kembali bertanya—masih tersenyum getir. Suzuna hanya mengangguk lemah, memasang senyum getir seperti kakaknya.

Melihat anggukan Suzuna, Natsuhiko memindahkan tangannya dari pundak ke puncak kepala Suzuna, membelainya singkat. "Kalau begitu, tunggulah sebentar. Akan kucarikan sesuatu di kantin rumah sakit. Mumpung masih buka…" bisiknya, kemudian membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Suzuna.

Mata biru gelap Suzuna hanya sanggup mengikuti bayangan punggung kakaknya, yang perlahan melengang pergi meninggalkan ruang inap nomor 235. Kemudian, senyum samar—senyum kelegaan yang bercampur dengan senyum kebahagiaan menghiasi rona wajah gadis itu.

* * *

tsuzuku

[**dengan tidak elitnya**]

* * *

Author's Note: Aaaaa~ Nistaaaaah~ #pundungditoilet #headdesk #headbang

Kenapa Taki jadi OOC aaaa. Kenapa Suzuna ikut-ikutan OOC aaaa. Kenapa jadinya _angsty _abal gini aaaa. Kenapa _family fluff_-nya gak jadi aaaa. Kenapa kurang greget aaaa. Kenapa harus _multy chaptered_ aaaa. Saya kan males apdetnya aaaa. #dirajam

Ehem. Makasih sudah berkenan membaca. :) Maaf, akhirnya saya emang gak bisa bikin cerita ini jadi _oneshot. _Soalnya pasti bakal sangat panjang dan… gaje. Makanya saya potong di _chapter _ini. Mungkin fic saya yang ini juga bakal jadi mulchap yang agak panjang, jadi… silakan siapkan golok karena kecepatan _update _saya sama seperti siput. =oo= #dibakar

Yah, tapi tenang saja _readers. _Saya bakal apdet kok bagaimanapun caranya. :)) Saya tidak akan men-_delete _atau men-_discontinued_-kan cerita ini. :)) Tapi gak tau yang lainnya. :p #dicincang

Yap. _Any comment_? Saran, kritik, komentar, _flame_? Saya terima dengan lapang dada dan senyum lebar. :)) Makasih udah baca~ makasih udah mau _review_~ :)))

-jahe-


End file.
